NH – Only one
by Daia-Chan
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga e Sasame Takano, são a mesma pessoa.


A vida não era mais do jeito que gostava. Somente shows, os malditos fotógrafos, seus amáveis fãs! Para ela sua vida era totalmente entediante, não havia nenhuma coisa nova, como os novos tipos de shampoo que sempre lança quase todo mês. Oh vida chata! Pensou. Seu namorado, Sasori, havia a trocado pela sua maior inimiga, Jess.

- Pra que chorar Hina? – Disse Sakura, sua melhor amiga desde a infância.

- Boa pergunta Sakura... Sabe o que irei fazer? – Disse a morena, tendo uma grande idéia.

- O que você irá aprontar agora Hina? – A rosada perguntou preocupada com o que a amiga iria dizer.

- Irei entrar em uma escola...

- O que? Você ta doida, nós moramos em New York e outra coisa, não tem como ficarmos em um lugar definitivo. – Disse a rosada.

- Iremos ficar aqui pelo menos até o ano terminar, e os shows pra fora, pra isso que existe avião! – Disse Hinata, olhando-se no espelho sorridente.

- Irá acontecer a mesma coisa... – Antes de Sakura terminar, a morena a interrompeu.

- Não irá acontecer a mesma coisa que na França, afinal, entrarei na escola como uma garota normal que gosta de rock. Simples! – Disse a morena, pegando uma peruca, de cabelos longos e pretos com mechas rosa espalhas nos fios negros.

- Você está louca Hina? – Sakura perguntou.

- Sasame Takano, esse será meu nome! – Disse Hinata, observando-se no espelho.

- Hina, você acha que isso irá dar certo?

- Você irá ver Sakura... – Disse a morena, com um sorriso vencedor nos lábios.

•••

Cabelos longos e pretos com mechas rosa espalhas nos fios negros, olhos em um azul intenso, com a maquiagem pesada em volta dos olhos. Os lábios vermelhos sangue, por causa do batom. A pele pálida destacava as cores dos olhos e maquiagem.

Trajava o uniforme corretamente, mas estava um pouco modificado, melhor dizendo, ao seu gosto. A blusa típica branca, com uma gravata quadriculada preta e branca. Uma saia xadrez vermelha, e um sinto de rebite. A meia listrada e uma sapato preto de boneca nos pés. Estava completamente "formal" e ao mesmo tempo ao seu gosto!

O professor abriu a porta e a chamou. Em um pouco de chatice, e ao mesmo tempo de preguiça, adentrou a sala, com a bolsa preta sendo arrastada no chão.

- Esta é a mais nova aluna, Sasame Takano, espero que sejam bons com ela, principalmente vocês... – Disse Kakashi, o professor, olhando para o grupo de populares da sala.

- Não se preocupa não professor, iremos cuidar muito bem da Sasa! – Disse Takari.

- Quer dizer algo senhorita Takano? – Perguntou Kakashi.

- Primeiro, que não gosto de qualquer um me chama de Sasa. E segundo, me manda sentar nessa droga de carteira e continua essa porcaria de aula! – Disse Sasame (Hinata).

- Sente-se no lado do senhor Uzumaki. – Disse Kakashi, surpreendido com o que a garota o dissera.

- E onde está essa porra de garoto? – Disse Sasame, com um tom de raiva.

- NÃO FALA ASSIM DO NARUTO-KUN! – Gritou Shion, levantando-se da carteira.

- Cala a boca cretina! – Disse Sasame, sentando-se ao lado de Naruto.

Todos surpreenderam com a forma que Sasame havia pronunciado a palavra "cretina", para Shion. Uma das garotas mais ricas do colégio. Realmente seria uma diversão para Hinata, afinal, quando entrava em uma escola era sempre as mais falsas fingiam ser roqueiras e queriam sua amizade, somente para aparecer na mídia. Ainda bem que ela era "anti-falsas", e nunca puderam ser amigas da morena.

Por isso, tinha poucas amigas, resumindo somente uma, a Sakura. Eram amigas desde que tinham cinco anos. Nunca a rosada, a usou para ser famosa, somente quis sua amizade!

- Gostei da forma que tratou Shion, ela não larga do meu pé! – Seu parceiro de carteira, Naruto, disse.

- Aleluia! Achei alguém que concorda comigo... – Antes de terminar de falar, o loiro a interrompeu.

- Mas isso não significa que irei conversar com você, sua pobre ridícula! – Disse o loiro, virando a cara.

- Ué, quem disse aqui que queria conversar com você. E outra coisa, se você realmente me conhece-se pararia agora de falar essas baboseiras, filinho de papai! – Disse Hinata, colocando os fones de ouvido e ouvindo sua banda favorita Avenged Sevenfold.

- Haha, estou morrendo de medo de você! Eu que lhe digo para parar de me chamar de filinho de papai, afinal, posso acabar com sua vida... – Parou de falar, ao perceber que a menina nem o ouvia. – Eu estou falando com você! – Disse Naruto, retirando os fones de ouvido da garota.

- Aff!

Sim, seria uma das melhores diversões de sua vida!


End file.
